


c is for Coming out

by Tommyboy



Series: Sahara - a to z [3]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M, community: stories a to z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	c is for Coming out

Dirk didn’t want it to happen like this but it did. He thought he was alone with Al, around the corner, out of sight of the others while he had him all to himself for a moment, talking and giving him that kiss. One that he needed for Tammy was driving him nuts, flirting and pushing him to ask her out, but he didn’t want to, he wasn’t in the mood.

Then it was that deep intake of a female gasp that told him she was standing there, seeing him in Al’s personal space, hands holding him close, and maybe even kissing him.

Dirk felt Al go ridged against him, his breathing get faster like he was about to have a full blown panic attack. 

Closing his eyes for a moment he already was counting how many fires of quick drama he was going to have to take care of by this. First he had to take care of Al. 

“Easy buddy. It’s okay.”

“She’s going to tell everyone,” Al tried to say

“I know, but it’s not like they didn’t know and if they are our true friends they’ll laugh it off and tell her it’s part of the game.”

“But…”

“Just breath Al, come on.”

Al let his head drop against Dirk and did as he was told, Breathing in and out a few minutes to get it under control.

Holding him close, Dirk loved Al with all his being. As he settled, Dirk hugged him. “Okay, here’s the plan. You close up shop and go home. I’ll walk through the office, see what they are saying and go talk to the Admiral.”

“Shouldn’t I…”

“Al, we know that one person to say something wrong to you, you will get upset. Let me handle it.”

It took a few moments for Al to realize what Dirk had said was right and moved away from him. Going to his desk to turn off his computer and shut down his desk, he would take the cycle home and wait for Dirk.

“You won’t be long?”

“I’ll come straight home after talking to Sandecker.”

“He must know…”

“Yes, but we’ve always been under wraps.”

Al sighed. “We screwed up didn’t we?”

“No, I think we just kept it to close. I think it’s about time we let our friends know.”

Al stopped by Dirk and had a quick kiss. “See you at home.”

Dirk watched Al leave and he, himself, we left for the main office area. Coming in at the main level, he saw three office members, and they all gave him a smile. Going around the corner he met Sandra at his office.

“So, word has it you were having a quickie in the maintence shed.”

“One might say that, but what I want to know is how it goes?”

“It’s not like most of didn’t know already.”

Dirk nodded and started to relax. 

“Is the Admiral in?”

“What do you think?” She responded

Dirk knew better, the man was always on duty. 

** **  
An hour later, Dirk arrived home, Al nursing a beer sitting at the breakfast bar. Dirk quickly gave him a hug, and then moved to pull out of his jacket pocket two Cuban cigars. “A present from the Admiral.”


End file.
